Biografia
by Nami-007
Summary: Escribirán libros sobre Harry... HHr


Hola!!

Mientras sigo esperando a que las cuatro hojas que me faltan del cuarto capitulo de Extraordinary Girl se llenen, he escrito este fic... Esta idea ronda por mi cabeza desde siempre... A ver que os parece!!

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Biografia**

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Harry mirando el escaparate de una librería muggle.

-¿Qué es eso? -repitió Hermione a modo de cancioncita- Eso es queso.

-Hermione te lo estoy diciendo en serio.

Hermione miró en el escaparate y ahogó una carcajada.

-Es un libro, obviamente. Un libro con...

Pero la chica no pudo aguantar las ganas de reírse.

-Lo sien... lo sien...

Era incapaz de acabar la frase, ya que no dejaba de reír. Harry viendo que aquello iba a ir para largo se apoyó contra la pared, esperando a que se le pasara el ataque de risa.

Al cabo de diez minutos Hermione se calmó.

-Ya lo sabía, Harry -dijo con un tono más o menos serio-. Yo tengo los dos primeros, estaba esperando a que saliera este.

-¡¿Cómo que tienes los dos primeros?! -preguntó Harry un poco conmocionado por la noticia- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Si leyeras más, no tendrías ese problema, y si estuvieras en contacto con el mundo muggle, tampoco. Hace dos años que salió el primero, pero yo supe de su existencia cuando salió el segundo. Mi abuela me los regaló para que los leyera mientras me recuperaba.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -dijo Harry- ¿Y quién se supone que está escribiendo sobre mí? Eso no va en contra del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos. ¿Cómo es que no lo han penalizado?

-Porque nadie se cree que sea verdad, Harry. La gente piensa que simplemente es una novela sobre un niño mago, y ya está. ¿Quién va a creerse que es la biografía de alguien?

-Pero

-Será mejor que nos alejemos del escaparate, a no ser que quieras que venga alguien preguntado si somos Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

Ambos se alejaron de la librería, ahora Harry se sentía observado por todo el mundo.

-¿Quieres dejar de taparte la cara? Nadie te va a parar y a decirte Harry Potter, si es lo que piensas. Además para ellos, su Harry acaba de cumplir trece años.

-Lo que me faltaba -contestó-. ¿Y no sabrás quién es JK Rowling?

-Sí, es una mujer. Y tú la conoces más como Jo.

-No -dijo Harry como si Hermione le estuviera tomando el pelo-. Es imposible.

-Es ella, la ayudante de la señora Pince.

-¿Qué cuenta en los libros? -preguntó interesado Harry.

-Pues cuenta los hechos importantes casi al pie de la letra, y otras veces inventa un poco sobre lo que nos decimos los unos a los otros. Pero no está del todo mal. Lo que no sé, es como piensa contar el último año... Ella se marchó cuando murió Dumbledore, y lo poco que tendrá son noticias del Profeta...

-Tengo que hablar con ella para que retire los libros.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer¿Ponerle una demanda? -preguntó Hermione irónicamente-. Además, el Ministerio no le dio importancia, como ya te dije, ningún muggle cree que sea cierto, y si esperas acusarla ahora, demasiado tarde, renunció al mundo mágico hace tres semanas.

-Esa mujer lo tenía todo planeado. ¡Por eso nos ayudaba tanto!

-He oído que quieren hacer películas -dejo caer Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿No hablaras en serio?

-No bromeo sobre estas cosas, Harry -contestó reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué si lo sabías no me lo has dicho?

-Quería ver tu cara cuando lo descubrieras por ti mismo... La verdad es que me puse a investigar cuando mi abuela me regaló los libros, pensé: "No puede ser" "Nunca he sido tan repelente".

Harry comenzó a reírse. Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

-Hablando en serio, Harry -continúo ella-, mandé una lechuza al Ministerio y me dijeron que ya habían tomado cartas en el asunto, pero que era normal que eso llegara a ocurrir, ella misma lo dice en su libro, aunque utiliza a la profesora McGonagall: "¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... Todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre".

-¿Te has estudiado el libro? -preguntó Harry como si no lo creyera imposible.

-En realidad -contestó un poco molesta-, sólo ese trozo, quería recitártelo. Aunque supongo que los leerás¿no?

Harry puso la cara que siempre ponía cuando Hermione decía si no iba a leer algún día Historia de Hogwarts.

-Yo ya sé cómo fue mi vida -contestó-. Estaría muy mal si necesitara leerla.

-Pero es la imagen que el mundo tendrá de ti, Harry.

-El mundo no sabé quién soy físicamente.

-¿No tienes curiosidad?

-No mientras no diga cosas contradictorias, cosas que no hice o que no dije o... ¿Hay algo así?

-Bueno, no hay nada malo hasta el momento, sólo hay dos libros, y lo que más gracia me hace de todo es Ginny.

-¿Por qué?

-Su canción de San Valentín -Hermione carraspeó para aclararse la voz-. Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece. Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso, el héroe que - la voz de Hermione se vio amortiguada por la mano de Harry que le tapaba la boca-blablabla blablablabla.

-¡Ah! -gritó Harry apartando la mano inmediatamente- No me muerdas...

-No me censures -contestó Hermione sonriendo.

-¿Eso también querías recitármelo?

-No, simplemente se me quedo grabada.

-¿Por qué nunca te he visto leyendo _mis_ libros?

-Porque no me iba a poner a leer delante de ti, ya te lo he dicho quería ver tu reacción cuando los descubrieras.

-¿Pero por qué nunca los he visto¿Los tienes escondidos?

-No.

-¿Entonces¿Están en casa de tus padres?

-No.

-Pero si me dijiste que lo habías traído todo...

-Y lo traje, Harry -replicó Hermione que parecía que comenzaba a molestarse por la actitud infantil del ojiverde-. Mis libros y todas mis cosas, no veo porque tendría que haber dejado mis libros en casa de mis padres cuando se supone que no voy a vivir más con ellos, cuando se supone que tengo otro hogar, a no ser... -lo miró pensativa, levantó el brazo y lo señaló con el dedo índice de manera acusativa- que estés pensando en dejarme -dijo con un tono melodramático digno de la peor actriz del mundo.

Harry se rió, a Hermione sólo le faltaba llevarse una mano a la frente y desmayarse, pensó, pero cuando el silencio se hizo a su alrededor, recordó que estaba en medio de la calle y que todo el mundo los miraba, y parecía que para los _muggles_ la actuación de Hermione era digna de un Oscar.

-Esto... Hermione...

-¿Si? -preguntó ella ignorando por completo que era la actriz de la nueva obra teatral callejera.

-Estás haciendo el rídiculo.

Hermione bajó su brazo a poco a poco y miró a su alrededor. Por instinto se acercó a Harry, quizá esperando que él fuera capaz de borrarles a los muggles los últimos cinco minutos de sus vidas. Y aunque sí lo era, Harry no iba a hacer nada, porque igualmente iban a olvidarlo, aunque la vergüenza de Hermione no iba a desaparecer fácilmente.

La gente continúo andando al cabo de unos instantes, cuando Hermione se abrazó a Harry, y esté mando una mirada asesina en señal de advertencia a cualquiera que se atreviera a reírse, y debió ser totalmente mortal porque la gente retomó su camino sin apenas un amago de risa. Porque al fin y al cabo, por mucho que le hiciera gracia la actitud de Hermione, nadie tenía derecho a ridiculizarla.

-Piénsalo de esta manera -le dijo Harry cuando se separó de ella-, fue peor cuando decías que te gustaba Ron.

-¡Harry! -replicó Hermione dándole en el brazo- Mira quien fue hablar... -y murmuró algo que sonaba a perfume floral.

-Vamos a casa -dijo Harry, ignorando el último comentario de Hermione- Quiero saber como de repelente te describe Jo.

Hermione le dio un codazo que Harry esquivó perfectamente. Ambos comenzaron a andar cogidos de la mano.

-¿Sabes Harry?

-¿Qué?

-Yo le escribí la canción de San Valentín a Ginny.

-¿Te gustaba Ginny? -preguntó extrañado.

-¡No! Quiero decir que la canción que ella te "regaló", la escribí yo. No se le ocurría nada, y la pobre ya estaba desesperada y a punto de ponerse a llorar. Y yo le escribí las cuatro lineas más rídiculas que se me ocurrieron, fue entonces que nos hicimos amigas.

-Menos mal que ya no lo sois... ¿Puedes repetirme la canción?

-Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece. Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso, el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso.

-No crees nada de eso¿verdad?

-Todo es cierto. Venciste a Voldemort. Y eres glorioso, Harry, ganaste el Torneo de los Tres Magos, tienes la gloria eterna (aunque no la quieras). Los sapos en escabeche son del color de tus ojos y tu pelo es como la pizarra...

Harry la miró desconcertado.

-Bueno -añadió Hermione-, hay algo que no es verdad, no quiero que seas mío -Hermione sonrió y se paró haciendo que Harry también se parara-, porque ya lo eres.

Harry sonrió.

-Sí, lo soy -contestó e inclinó la cabeza para besarla.

* * *

En fin, espero que os haya gustado!!

Muchos besos, Nami


End file.
